


The safety of the sea

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Eggnog, challenge 2 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Seth felt good when he was surfing</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The safety of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 12: Picture of a surfer.

Seth felt good when he was surfing. It was one of the things that freed his mind, let him let go of his worries, his burdens. To feel the water around him, to feel waves crashing down. To know that he could easily die if he wasn’t careful, but that if he trusted his talent, he could roam this world of water without harm. He loved the security the sea gave him, the stability, he always knew where he had it, how to read into it. That’s why he could never have the same connection with a person as the ocean, he couldn’t read people like he read the sea.


End file.
